fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nox
Summary Nox is the main antagonist of a prequel to the Black Pillars. He is the head of a drug cartel in Chicago. Nox was born in Romania. He moved to America at a young age by immigrants seeking a new life. However, his family was killed in a hit by the mafia, as retaliation for failure to pay protection money to them. Nox was told to hide in the closet, and could only close his eyes and shut his ears to the screams of his parents, then the gunshots. It was during this time period that Nox first became a Hallow, the "blessing" falling upon him and causing him to reach the singularity and achieved Apotheosis. His only thought as he hid, was to "hide in the shadows". This would become the foundation of his Authority. Nox grew up in an orphanage after this, and eventually became hooked on drugs for support, but never forgot the day he lost his parents. Fear turned to hate, and he swore revenge against the mafia. During the events of the prequel to the main story of the Black Pillars, he would attempt to bring the mafia down by destabilizing the mafia through the distribution of a highly addictive drug he created, and using his powers to hunt down and kill those involved in the hit that killed his parents. Personality Nox is mainly driven by his desire for revenge against the mafia who killed his parents. Nox is addicted to an illicit substance, the same substance he himself produces and sells. Sadly, the substance he is addicted to is also quite harmful, having damaged his body and leaving him in a constant state of severe illness. He is often incapacitated by coughing fits, and generally ends up coughing blood. His regeneration fixes him up, but he still remains ill, as the damage to his body is willingly caused - that is, he is entirely aware of the damage he is causing to his body by taking the substance, but takes it anyway due to his addiction. This results in his Hallow nature accepting the damage and not attempting to fix it. Nox is something of a coward at heart, preferring to flee from enemies than directly confront them, and to use his powers to deal with them rather than do so personally. Nox tends to use very formal, professional(?) non-slang terms in his speech, a result of english being his second language. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: 'Alias is Nox, real name is unknown '''Origin: The Black Pillars ' '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, likely early to mid 20s '''Classification: '''Human, Hallow '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Romania Height: 160cm Likes: Dislikes: '''The Government '''Eye Color: '''Hazel '''Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Reading childrens books, going to church Values: Self-direction Martial Status: Single Status: Deceased Affiliation: The drug cartel Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C, at least 9-B with Darkness Manipulation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3. Anomalies cannot by killed or knocked unconscious by pure physical damage), Enhanced Senses (all Anomalies have enhanced senses), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate as long as his metaphysical will is not broken, regenerated from having his chest reduced to bloody mush by multiple machine guns, and regenerated faster than his attackers could reload. Like all Anomalies, his regeneration is more than purely physical, and can even reject non-physical effects such as Curses, Petrification, Status Effect Inducement and Regeneration Negation), Extrasensory Perception (his Sight allows him to see perfectly around him, regardless of how dark it is - he can even see perfectly in his pocket reality where there is no light), can bypass some forms of Non-Corporeality and Abstract Existence (due to his Authority, he is capable of harming Neverworld beings with his attacks, excluding his gun-cane), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation via Authority (the Authority overrides the reality, concepts and laws of Alaya in its area of effect to enable his powers) that grants Portal Creation (can convert any shadow within range into a portal to his pocket reality), Pocket Reality Manipulation (has a pocket reality comprised of solid shadows that he can manipulate the "landscape" of), Invisibility (within his pocket reality, he is completely invisible and near-indetectable. Even the results of his actions are masked, making it impossible to detect him through listening for him, smelling him, or even touching him unless he allows himself to be sensed), Darkness Manipulation (can control the shape and size of his shadow, can control the chains of shadow he creates), Creation (can create "shadow puppets" from his own shadow, which can separate and move independently from him, as well as act as portals to his pocket dimension), BFR (can send others to his pocket dimension by forcing them through his shadow or covering them in his shadows, or just converting their own shadow to a portal and having them fall through it), Chain Manipulation (can create "chains of shadow" within his pocket dimension from any point, even if it lacks a fixture, and project them out of his pocket reality via portals. These chains can wrap around opponents and bind them in place or even rip them apart), Psuedo-Possession via shadow puppets (shadow puppets can control people's motions by controlling their shadows), Resistance to Transmutation (resisted being turned to salt by Anthony's Authority), Curse Manipulation (resisted being forced to wither by Anthony's Authority), Disease Manipulation (resisted and quickly recovered from the diseases from Anthony's Authority), Death Manipulation (survived for a time after Anthony enacted his 10th plague on him, though died eventually), Innate Hallow Resistances Attack Potency: Street level physically (despite his constant sickness weakening him, he is still physically superior to many Fantasies who have strength "beyond human limits"), at least Wall level '''with Darkness Manipulation (a single chain can be fired at enough speed to leave large craters in concrete walls when it hits, and pull people apart with ease. Nox can create and control dozens at once and use them together to amplify their power) Speed: '''Transonic to Supersonic (can casually easily catch bullets fired from a Colt M1900 at close range. The muzzle velocity of a Colt M1900 is 384m/s) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class 5 with chains (his chains are capable of lifting up cars) Striking Strength: Street class physically, Wall class with chains (his chains can hit with enough force to leave small impact craters in concrete walls) Durability: Street level, at least Wall level with Darkness Manipulation (casually blocked a small truck driving at him at high speeds with his chains) Stamina: Physically quite low, as even exertion such as running for a few metres will result in him being immobilsied by a coughing fit. Far higher with his darkness manipulation, as he has never shown any exertion using them, even when creating and controlling dozens of chains or converting multiple shadows to portals. Range: '''Varies depending on the size of the shadows he is converting to portals. Up to tens of metres with chains. '''Standard Equipment: A walking stick, which has a gun hidden in it. Intelligence: Fairly high, as he was able to learn a new language and lead a drug cartel that avoided the police for several years. Weaknesses: His shadows can be dispelled in sufficiently bright light (floodlights were used to force him to flee once, and ), though his personal shadow that he uses as a Channel can only be reduced in size (to about a metre squared) rather than outright dispelled. Feats: * Notable Attacks/Techniques: Authority: The special power of an Anomaly, gained by having merged with Aether on a deeper level than normal. Higher Aether grants Anomalies a higher Authority in Emanation, allowing them to resist or outright ignore (depending on the Aether difference) anything with a lower precedence, including things such as the laws of physics and gravity, and the durability of enemies. Furthermore, Aether is the source of all things on all levels of reality, and by having merged with Aether on a deeper level than normal people, Anomalies are capable of affecting all levels of reality with their mere presence, allowing them to affect souls and the abstract Phantasms with their basic attacks. Furthermore even the basic Authority of an Anomaly can interfere with the Authority of Humanity, allowing their attacks to interfere with the restoration of Phantasms, even slowing down their reincarnation and causing them to come back incomplete, eventually killing them permanently. Additionally, all Anomalies have a special Authority that is unique to them, gained from their desires, beliefs and emotions, allowing them to warp reality and its laws, information and concepts around them to achieve a specific effect. *'The Authority of the Shadows:' Nox's Authority, based on his desperation to "hide in the shadows" at the time of its emergence, allows him to convert any shadow in range of his Authority into a portal to a personal pocket reality made of darkness, within which he is completely invisible and undetectable to any of the five senses. This pocket reality is infinite in size, being a lightless expanse of fog and blackness, and exists outside the Authority of Humanity. As Nox's Authority developed, its functions further increased, and he became able to manipulate the darkness that makes up his pocket reality. He most often uses this to entrap opponents in chains made of darkness once they are within his pocket reality, though he can also alter the landscape within the reality to create walls and inclines to trip up opponents within the pocket reality. He is also capable of projecting these chains through any shadow he has converted to a portal, typically to bind targets and drag them into his pocket reality, though he has also used them simply to hit targets. Additionally, Nox can create what he calls "shadow puppets" using pieces of his own shadow. These shadow puppets are capable of free motion and action, though they follow Nox's orders. Shadow puppets cease to exist some time after they are created (likely due to Alaya erasing them), and will also fade away if exposed to sufficiently bright lights. They are capable of acting as portals themselves, and can transport people to Nox's pocket reality by forcing them to pass through the puppets, or by covering the person. Finally, shadow puppets can manipulate the bodies of others by "grabbing" and manipulating their shadows, and forced several people to commit suicide in this way. When controlling a person, the shadow puppet appears to be hunched over that person's shadow and grasping their limbs. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Chain Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Black Pillar Characters